This description relates to operation of sensor networks such as those used with security, intrusion and alarm systems installed on commercial premises.
It is common for businesses to have systems for detecting conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. For example, such buildings employ systems in the areas of fire detection, smoke detection, intrusion detection, access control, video surveillance etc. Many different types of security sensors are deployed in commercial buildings. Types of sensors typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened). Such sensors can constantly collecting data that is used to determine whether an alarm should be triggered, but also continues to collect data after an alarm is triggered.
Retail establishments often use simple physical walk-throughs with users having smart-phone and/or tablet based presentations, and use conventional retail analytics applications, and verbal descriptions as tools used for analysis to investigate trends and potential explanations of observations suggested by data analytics.
Augmented reality, virtual reality and mixed reality technologies are known. Generally, virtual reality refers to technologies that replicate an environment with a simulation of a user being immersed in the replicated environment. Augmented reality, generally refers to technologies that present a view of a real-world environment augmented with computer generated data. Mixed reality a relatively new term generally involves technologies that involve a merging of real world and virtual world environments where real and virtual objects exist and interact.